


no i don't have the hots for him

by fadedlullaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullaby/pseuds/fadedlullaby
Summary: in which lance "isn’t gay" and keith is a sad pining boyALSO heavily inspired by this art my friend tiloulou.tumblr.com made pls check them out they're talented as SHIT http://tiloulou.tumblr.com/post/153361814914/you-fucked-up-based-on-this-post-bonusmy tumblr: yuuritoviktor





	

Keith isn’t whipped. At least, he’ll tell you he’s not if you ask him. He’ll tell you he doesn't give a shit about a certain tan-skinned brunette who wears a green coat that looks like it hasn't been washed in god knows how many months. He doesn't give a shit about some boy who when he’s angry curses in Spanish with frustration and gets a pink tint to his ears when he’s embarrassed. He doesn't give a shit. But he does.

And Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Allura, and Coran all know that. Hell even Rover knows that and he doesn't even have a brain. The only person who doesn't know is Lance. The one person who should get the idea with every half-assed compliment Keith gives him is oblivious to the entire situation.

“Wait what? What do you mean you have a crush?”, Pidge questioned Lance while looking at him with the biggest eyes.

The statement makes Keith’s heart skip a beat (though he won’t let you know). Lance likes someone. And there’s only like 6 people on this castle that he has to choose from so he has a chance right? Maybe? Or at least he hopes?

“You guys didn't know? I thought it was obvious.”, he says with a smirk lifting his eyebrow and side-eyeing the entire crew.

“Are you gonna tell us who it is?”, Hunk asks gaping at the boy with curiosity beaming off of him.

Everyone surrounds Lance and hounds him with questions. You can even tell that Lance is eating all of this up. All this attention and inquiry on a person who he has feelings for. But it only lasts a few ticks because everyone gets tired of his refusal to answer the questions and they all start to head to their respective bunks.

“Keith, hey!”, Pidge scurries after the boy. “Hey Pidge”, he responds not as enthusiastically.

“Soooo.. what do you think about what Lance had to say?”, they say smiling.

“What do you mean what do I think? It doesn't have to do with me so why would I care. Classic horny Lance after Allura again.”, he pouts trying to hide his true feelings. Because in all honesty, Keith doesn't like sharing his feelings. Growing up in a Korean household, he was very distant. At least distant for while it lasted. He had no one to share his feelings with going from foster home to foster home. It’s always been just him until now.

“Oh shut your quiznak Keith”, he tries to interrupt Pidge to tell them that he doesn't think that's how youre supposed to say it but he lets them go on, “Lance actually likes someone! And that someone is obviously you!” the small kid proclaims.

“Okay now you shut your quiznak. There’s no way in the universe that Lance actually likes me. The gayest thing that’s ever come out of that guys mouth is that is that he would suck Shiro’s dick and he said ‘No Homo’ like not even a tick later”, Keith argues back. Because there’s no way Lance actually would like him right? I mean he has a chance but the odds are not in his favor.

“Fine”, Pidge compromises, “I’ll prove it to you”

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that might I ask?” Keith questions.

“Oh you’ll see.”

It only takes a few hours to Pidge to create this master plan on how Keith is basically gonna get boned by Lance the second Lance sees him. And it’s a pretty amazing plan if they don't say so themselves. “Okay are you ready? You’ll come out right when Lance mentions anything about his crush when we talk to him in the lounge okay?”, they say as they take a final look at Keith. They gawk at their masterpiece and snicker at the thought of Lance finally being in the palm of Keith’s hand.

Keith looks at himself in the mirror and starts second-guessing the entire game plan. “Actually Pidge I don't think this is gonna work”, he says shyly looking at himself one final time. “I’m not that comfortable doing this…”

“You’ll be fine!”, Pidge says while giving him a reassuring pat on the back. “Plus I already told Shiro and Hunk and they placed money that you would actually go through with this whole thing”.

“You what?!”, he screams. He grabs his mouth after realizing his been a bit too loud and honestly a bit too extra.

“Just relax!”, Pidge reiterates “You’ll be fine dude you've got this in the bag and soon you’ll have Lance in your ass.”, and those are the final words Keith hears before he sees Pidge run into the lounge.

It’s not long until Pidge is reunited with Shiro and Hunk. All of them are on the couch relaxing waiting for someone to mention Lance having a crush so the Latin boy can open his big mouth again and brag.

“So Lance”, Shiro starts up and Pidge couldn't be anymore grateful, “about this crush of yours.”

“I’m doing a great job keeping my crush a secret!”, he proclaims and that's Keith’s cue, “Forreal!”

Just after he finishes his sentence Keith walks out. He comes out drinking his water shirtless and glistening as if he just came out of the training dock. Keith strides in embarrassed as ever and can’t even look in Lance’s direction. He wouldn't dare. He would lose all sorts of control that he barely has as of right now just by trying to analyze his reaction. Lance on the other hand is completely numb. He has never analyzed a humans’ body so meticulously in just a matter of ticks. He analyzed everything about the boys’ body and he honestly probably has a bit of drool on his face. Or is that blood coming out of his nose? At this point he doesn't care.

Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk all turn to Lance to see the malfunction Pidge’s masterpiece has created. They look at Lance’s blank face and glazed eyes and they couldn't be happier.

“Uh Lance,” Pidge asks with a smile on his face, “you sure about that?” Hunk and Shiro can’t help but laugh to themselves as they see Lance trying to quickly retrieve his thoughts as if he didn't just see the man of his dreams strut in front of him shirtless just a minute ago.

“I.. I have to gay I mean”, good fucking job Lance he thinks to himself “I have to go.” They swear they have never seen that boy shut up and run so fast in their entire time knowing him.

Once Lance is gone looking for something to ease his pants from being tight as shit, Pidge steps up to Keith grinning in the most evil yet proud way. “What did I tell you huh?”, they say tilting their glasses.

“You think he likes me? You think it works or”, he ponders to himself remembering how fast Lance darted the fuck out of there, “did I…. come on too strong?”

“Pfff, hardly!”, Pidge says grabbing onto Keith’s bare shoulders. “I think we gotta step it up actually.”

“Alright, if you say so”, Keith says as he looks back to himself and cannot believe what he just did or that Lance actually reacted that way.

“You owe me 5 bucks Allura!”, Shiro screams so the princess can hear and the response he gets is a muffled “Shit” in the distance.


End file.
